There are many types of cartons which have carry handles integrally formed therein or attached thereto to enable the carton to be carried in an easy manner. If the handle is integrally formed with the carton, it is usually formed in one of a multiplicity of top panels which are folded and/or glued together in order to give strength to the combination so that the handle will not tear the panels or be torn from the panels because of the weight of the product in the carton. In like manner, handles that are attached to cartons are attached to a plurality of glued panels in order to have a point of strength at which to attach the handle.
Display carry containers pose a special problem where handles are to be integrally formed with or attached thereto because the top panels to which the handle is attached or with which the handle is integrally formed are not glued together because the carton must be constantly opened and closed in order to display the contents thereof. Thus, the weight of the carton and its contents are constantly applying forces to the point at which the handle is attached or integrally formed with one of the top closure panels and those forces cause the panels to be torn off or the panels ripped thus rendering the cartons or containers unuseable.
Usually containers with carry handle features built into the container are restricted by the design so that they will not carry very much weight without tearing apart as indicated above. Other containers with carry handle features attempting to overcome this problem involve plastic handles or some other type of handle or reinforcement. Special handles are, of course, expensive and also require extra labor in order to install them. If the panels have to be reinforced in some manner, difficulties are created with the glueing machines because of the extra requirements for the reinforcement panels. All these attempts to provide a display carry container which can be repeatedly opened and closed and which can have a handle for carrying the container and its contents which does not tear loose from the container means extra labor and costs and in some cases extra costs for both the manufacturer and the customer.